youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DeltaAtheism
Overview DeltaAtheism is the branch account of RadicalOne. As is evident by the name, it is devoted to presenting arguments against religion or creationism. Videos Influential Videos embedded below the list. 1. Why I Attack Religion 2. The Origin of Religion? 3. Invalid Arguments 4. Why I Attack Religion Part/Version 2 5. Crazy Mother 6. Quotations 7. Quote Mining? Or not? 8. 1000 Years - Creationism VS Science 9. Creationism VS Science 10. Evolution for ID-iots 11. The Acheivements of Science 12. Blacklist of Creationists/Evangelists/Vocal Religious Supporters 13. The Truth About 2012 14. Votebots Return 15. RE: "I Grew Up A Christian" : Susan Yenser 16. Blown Out Of The Water: "Fossil Hemoglobin" 17. Blown Out Of The Water: "Fossilized Car 18. Blown Out Of The Water: "Irreducible Complexity" 19. Blown Out of The Water: "Evolution Is Just A Theory" 20. Other Channels or Individuals who Viewers may like 21. Busted - Gorilla199 Censorship 22. Other Channels who Viewers may like - Detail 23. Tribute To Kent Hovind - 'Family Friendly' Version 24. The End Times - The Believers are a Hazard to Our Civilization 25. Why Fred Phelps and Westboro Church are Poison 26. The 3 Faces of VenomFangX 27. Abuse by YouTube? likely a false DMCA. 28. Thank You, YouTube!! My account is reinstated! 29. If Religion had a Commercial... 30. Islam has Shown us the Dangers of Fundamentalism 31. 100% Proof Of Supernatural Capabilities! 32. Pascal's Wager - It Doesn't Work 33. Why I Don't Appear in my Videos; My thanks to my Subscribers; Religion on a Personal Level 34. The Most Abhorrent Torture Ever Devised: Circumcision 35. Blown Out Of The Water: "It's All So Perfect" 36. Blown Out Of The Water: "Darwin Was Insult" 37. Blown Out Of The Water: "Hitler was an Atheist" 38. Blown Out Of The Water: "Fossils Are Fake" 39. There is Hope for a Rational Tomorrow - Atheism On The Rise 40. PCS Bites the Dust! Mirror 41. To My Subscribers: Thank You Very Very Much 42. Blown Out Of The Water: "Cydonia Mensae Must be Artificial" 43. Rainbows: Creation Science Investigates 44. This is an Embarrassment to Education Standards, America. 45. Blown Out Of The Water: "The Sun is Shrinking" 46. Blown Out Of The Water: "Fine Tuning" 47. How to Make a Video that Includes other YouTube Videos 48. Science Built Our Civilization 49. Space Shuttle Atlantis - Did it "Lead to Killing People"? No. Video:Why I Attack Religion (DeltaAtheism)|DeltaAtheism takes on religion publicly for the first time. Video:Why I Attack Religion Part/Version 2|DeltaAtheism embellishes on the first video. Video:Quotations|These quotes earned a number of subscribers, and also demonstrate DeltaAtheism's opinion. Video:Blacklist of Creationists/Evangelists/Vocal Religious Supporters|DeltaAtheism knocks a number of TV creationists around. Video:The Truth About 2012|DeltaAtheism slams Sarah Palin. Video:Votebots Return|DeltaAtheism takes a stand against votebots. Video:Busted - Gorilla199 Censorship|DeltaAtheism takes a popular conspiracy theorist and hangs him by his underpants. Video:Other Channels who Viewers may like - Detail|DeltaAtheism shows he's not alone. Video:The End Times - The Believers are a Hazard to Our Civilization|This video is among DeltaAtheism's most popular. Video:Abuse by YouTube? No, likely a false DMCA.|DeltaAtheism gets hit by a DMCA. Video:The Most Abhorrent Torture Ever Devised: Circumcision|DeltaAtheism challenges a common social custom. Video:There is Hope for a Rational Tomorrow - Atheism On The Rise|This video indirectly earned DeltaAtheism a vast number of subscribers. Video:This is an Embarrassment to North American Standards, America.|DeltaAtheism shows just how far there is yet to progress. Video:Science Built Our Civilization|DeltaAtheism takes a stand for science, showing just how important it is.